The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of blackberry hybrid plant botanically know as a Rubus subgenus Rubus hybrid and herein referred to as ‘ONYX’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new and distinct cultivar of blackberry originated from a hand pollinated cross of OSC 1466 (non-patented)×ORUS 1117-11 (non-patented).
Plants and fruit of this new cultivar differ phenotypically from its parents. The new cultivar is later ripening and larger in fruit size than the female parent OSC 1466 (non-patented) and has firmer, more uniformly shaped fruit than the male parent ORUS 1117-11 (non-patented). The new cultivar also has thorny canes, unlike the ORUS 1117-11 (non-patented) parent. The new cultivar has higher yields of firmer fruit than either of the parent blackberries. Although blackberries (Rubus subgenus Rubus) are highly heterogeneous and outcrossing, and most clones contain genes from more than one species, the new cultivar and its progenitor lines phenotypically exhibit characters predominately of the trailing western United States species, Rubus ursinus Cham et. Schltdl. (western trailing blackberry). Rubus idaeus L., (red raspberry), R. armeniacus Focke (Himalaya blackberry). R. baileyanus Britton, and R. argutus Link Porter (highbush blackberry) can all be found in the pedigree of this new cultivar.
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the winter of 1995 and planted in a field in Corvallis, Oreg. in the spring. The seedlings fruited during the summer of 1997 and one, designated ORUS 1523-4, was selected for its mid-late season ripening, large fruit size, excellent fruit quality, and excellent plant health.
During 1997, the original plant selection was propagated asexually from dormant, hardwood cane cuttings from the above noted location. An observational plot of 3 plants was established at the above noted location and at Aurora, Oreg. in the spring of 1998. Subsequently, larger replicated plantings were established Aurora, Oreg. with asexually multiplied plants.
The new cultivar has been asexually multiplied annually since 1997 by the use of cane cuttings. The new cultivar was established in vitro from a cane cutting and microcuttings have been taken and rooted from this sort of culture. During all asexual multiplication, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Test plantings over a wide geographic area have shown this new cultivar to be adapted to differing soil and climatic conditions although it is best adapted to Mediterranean type climates where trailing blackberries are typically grown.
Plants of the new cultivar are vigorous and prolific and establish well after planting. Primocanes and floricanes have typical trailing blackberry growth habit. The plants are thorny with size and density of thorns being less than ‘Marion’ (non-patented) at the base, comparable at midpoint, and more thorny at the terminus. The primocanes emerge and grow vertically for 30-60 cm before arching to the ground and growing along the ground. Primocanes are typically lifted and tied onto a trellis system and after going through the dormant period break bud, flower and fruit as floricanes. Plants show no particular susceptibility to anthracnose [Elsinoe veneta (Burkh.) Jenkins], septoria (Septoria rubi Westend), cane blight (Leptosphaeria coniothyrium ([Fuckel] Sacc.) spur blight (Didymella applanata [Niessl] Sacc.), and purple blotch (Septocyta ruborum [Lib.] Petr.) nor have they tested positive for Raspberry bushy dwarf virus. The bloom period of the new cultivar averages 4-5 days later than the ‘Marion’ (non-patented) and 8-11 days later than ‘Black Diamond’ (non-patented).
Fruit of the new cultivar begin ripening 19 days later than ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented) and 9 days later than ‘Marion’ (non-patented). The average harvest date of 5% ripe fruit is 9 July, of 50% ripe fruit is 16 July, and 1 August for 95% ripe fruit in the Willamette Valley of Oregon and the midpoint of harvest is 7 days later than for ‘Marion’ (non-patented). Fruit yields of the new cultivar are usually around 14, 309 kg/hectare (6.39 tons/acre) and are comparable to those for ‘Marion’ (non-patented). Yields are consistent from year to year.
The fruit is conical, with very uniformly sized, shaped and arranged drupelets giving the fruit a very uniform, attractive shape. The fruit are bright glossy black. The fruit is medium large (6.1 g) and typically 1 g larger than ‘Marion’ (non-patented) and 0.5 g smaller than ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented). The new cultivar maintains a uniform fruit size throughout the harvest season. The new cultivar exhibits excellent fruit fertility with full drupelet set in contrast to ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented), which can have poorly set fruit tips; it also has much better drupelet set than ‘Marion’ (non-patented). The fruit is firm at maturity, rating much higher than ‘Marion’ (non-patented) and comparable to ‘Metolius’ (non-patented) and ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented).
The fresh fruit rates very good in flavor, being comparable to ‘Obsidian’ (non-patented), ‘Metolius’ (non-patented), and ‘Kotata’ (non-patented) but slightly lower than ‘Marion’ (non-patented) or ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented). The flavor is sweet with a nice acidic balance with aroma typical of western blackberries. The fruit texture is comparable to ‘Marion’ (non-patented), ‘Metolius’ (non-patented), ‘Obsidian’ (non-patented), and ‘Siskiyou’ (non-patented) and the seeds are much less noticeable than in ‘Chester Thornless’ (non-patented) and ‘Ouachita’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,162). The soluble solids concentration averages 13.7% on shiny black fruit, similar to ‘Marion’ (non-patented) (13.3%) and lower than ‘Navaho’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,679), (15.6%). Dry seed weight averages 3.28 mg/seed, and seeds are smaller than those of ‘Marion’ (non-patented) and ‘Black Diamond’ (non-patented) (each 3.95 mg seed).
Fruit clusters are medium-long (similar to ‘Marion’ (non-patented)), cymose, and are mostly borne on the periphery of the plant canopy, providing easy access to harvest. Flower fertility is high and clusters are well filled.
The new cultivar has been named the ONYX cultivar.